guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Myth
Not sure why my user name got changed? I guess at some point in my absence it was necessary, but how annoying. :It was because of the move to Wikia. If someone at Wikia had the same username as you, you got changed to GW-. — Balistic ::Ahh makes sense. Thanks GW-Myth 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ---- | From | from = →''' moved from User talk:Myth | To | to = '''← moved to User talk:Myth | #default = Note: template:moved inserted with unknown arguments. }} Wow, you are getting far with the elite skills! Good luck :P -+ Bloodwrath (''talk'' - - ''user page'') 22:11, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. - NurseMyth Please mark edits to your userpage as minor, otherwise it can clog up Recent Changes (alternatively, you can go to my preferences, and under editing, you can set it so by default, your edits are minor. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 22:44, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :hmmm, sounds like recent changes should not include user pages much like it ignores talk pages, but ok. -NurseMyth ::Recent changes doesn't ignore talk pages. All edits show up there... It just has toggles for some things, like minor edits, ect. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) After you're done moving the pages, please mark them for deletion. Moved pages still leave remnants and we probably don't need them. Leave things that have things still linking to them and nursemyths main page and talk page can redirect to you.. subpages less so. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :sounds good --Myth 23:30, 19 February 2008 (UTC) you live in Texas too? yeah texas buddy! Lost-Blue 02:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Texas FTW --Myth 02:46, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)